


In An Angel's Wings

by Sora901



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Of The Cuddles, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, And Pacifiers and Muscle Cars, Angels becoming parents against their will, Angst, Balthazar is confused, But fun, Castiel and Balthazar are stuck in it, Chuck is a dick, Chuck's a dead beat dad, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Gabriel, Dean is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Freeform, Gabriel is a good dad, Gabriel made a mistake, Gen, God's a Dead Beat Dad, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure of anything anymore, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Little Dean, Little Madison, Little Sam, No One is Dead because I say so!, Protective!Angels, Sammy is a little shit, Tags Are Hard, Team Free Will, The Winchester's don't know how to love, This is inspired by hatchling, This is my first archive story, Winchester's becoming children against their will, daddy balthazar, littles!, non-con? sorta?, wow this is a mess, you should totally read it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora901/pseuds/Sora901
Summary: God has been hiding Gabriel and Balthazar for some time now, they were kept in separate dimensions but, now the time has come for change both in Heaven and on Earth. He summons his two best soldiers and his wayward archangel. The angels numbers had been depleted beyond self fixing, there is an unknown power that can be called on in the host Heaven that will allow all angels to take on a human and slowly over the course of several years they will be turned into an angel. The catch however is that all the humans will be treated as children. The Winchesters are the only humans the angels are acquainted with so when they offer this to them what will they say?





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



Gabriel sighed his Grace aching with loneliness as he wandered around the small pocket dimension God had tucked him into after his 'death'. Out of boredom and slight fear of going insane he used his Grace to warp the dimension into a world of his own merit and control. He created humans, animals, different countries and languages, and even remote places that his little empty husks of fake creation couldn't reach. As pathetic as it sounded he also created supernatural creatures and  his own version of heaven and hell. Then as his little humans started becoming 'threatened' by the gruesome monsters of his own creation. He did what all lonely people do, create from what you know. He made perfect copies of Sam, Dean, Madison, Castiel, as well as Balthazar to handle the problem he could literally delete with a twitch of his fingers. He pushed all of his knowledge he had of them into the empty copies, including traumas and temperaments. He went into a small burger joint and didn't even forgo the tedious chore of chatting with the workers as he took the food he wanted and left he spread his beautiful golden wings and flew to the sleazy motel his favorite humans and angels were staying at. 

'Dean' was sitting on one of the beds taking apart and cleaning their weapons. 'Sam' was sitting at the rickety table researching their latest case with 'Balthazar' who was merely sitting with the youngest Winchester toying with a stress ball. 'Madison' was asleep against 'Castiel's' shoulder on the other bed as 'Castiel' picked up where she had left off in the lore book she was reading. Gabriel didn't bother with politeness as he popped into the room holding the food that he 'bought' for the lot of them. 'Dean' was startled by his sudden appearance and nearly jumped out of his skin as he dropped the pistol he was currently cleaning. 'Dean' sucked in a sharp breath and looked over at his twin in alarm, it was common knowledge that 'Madison' didn't sleep much and 'Sam' and 'Dean' let her sleep anytime she was able for as long as she was able. 'Madison's' face screwed up for a moment but a gentle touch from Castiel and she was back to snuggling contently into his chest instead of his shoulder. "What the hell man you could have woken Madison up!" 'Dean' hissed glaring at Gabriel as 'Sam' stifled a laugh as Gabriel smiled mischievously and placed the two big bags of food onto the table. "Well Deano I brought you all some food if that helps my case any." 'Dean's' eyes lit up at the prospect of food as he quickly walked over to table to dig through the bags. "You are forgiven." 'Dean' said dismissively as he started to deal out everyone's food. "You got me a salad right?" 'Sam' asked not bothering to look up from his laptop as Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course Samantha I know your needs." Gabriel huffed sounding slightly offended as 'Dean' fished it out for him. 'Dean' pulled out his jalapeno burger for himself a plain cheeseburger for 'Castiel' and two bacon ranch salads for 'Balthazar' and 'Madison'. 'Dean' placed 'Madison's' into the fridge for her to eat whenever she woke up. "So what brings you here Gabriel?" 'Balthazar asked a bit tentatively as Gabriel laid down at the foot of the bed that 'Madison' and 'Castiel' were cuddled up on. "Ah nothing I just thought I'd drop by and check up on you." Gabriel said dismissively as 'Castiel' looked up from the book and pined him with those otherworldly eyes of his. "Are you sure?" He asked with that edge of worry he always possessed, Gabriel smiled bittersweetly into the hollow husk of his own creation, instead of the dangerous unkempt swirl of grace that always entranced him. He looked at everyone else in the room instead of vibrant yet damaged souls and all consuming grace that should have been rushing through their vessels.  
Gabriel had always loved Castiel and Balthazar he took them under his wing when they were just tiny cherubs. Against his better judgement he trained them to be proper soldiers luckily his wayward nature seemed to have rubbed off on them. He knew that his hasty departure from Heaven effected his favorite two soldiers greatly. He almost considered taking them with him but, it was too much of a risk for all of them. Balthazar had bailed out of Heaven as soon as he was able. Castiel was completely lost and simply did as Gabriel had taught him and followed every order he was given to the best of his ability. All until he touched Madison and Dean Winchester for the first time when he met them he learned the value of the right of choice. Gabriel was just relieved that they saw how poisonous Heaven had become and got out while they had the chance. "Yes I'm positive Cassie nothing to ruffle your feathers about." 'Castiel' narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing as he went back to the lore book. Gabriel mojoed a sucker into existence and munched on it listlessly as he listened to the calming sounds of the room. Suddenly his shot up and gasped in surprise as an all too familiar presence filled the room.  
His sucker fell from his lips from the sheer force of the movement and disappeared before it even hit the floor. Relief flooded him as his Father's vessel came into the room his small bit of creation stalled as Chuck smiled bittersweetly at him. "Hello son, amusing yourself with another fantasy world I see." Chuck said amused as a chocked sob gathered in Gabriel's throat. "I'm just glad you didn't forget about me. I honestly thought I was gonna go insane." Chuck's smile faltered a bit and his forever expressive blue eyes tinged with worry. "Well I've come to get you for a very good reason son." Gabriel felt nervousness twist in the pit of his stomach as Chuck began to pace the small room. "I need a bit of peace on both Heaven and Earth." Chuck began slowly as Gabriel tilted his head listening intently. "Well Dad I don't know how it is now but, Heaven and Earth was in complete chaos last I heard." Chuck bit his lip and looked at Gabriel with uncertainty. "I would like for you to completely hear me out on this. The time for war is over and peace is desperately needed. Before we go any further I need two other special people here." Chuck snapped his fingers and the empty husks that belonged to Castiel and Balthazar filled with their Graces. Gabriel launched himself at them full force as the sobs he had been holding in since Chuck had first appeared ripped through him. His wings wrapped around them, it was the most intimate things an angel can do. He felt tears fall against his shoulders as arms and wings wrapped back around him. Chuck looked away from them and as soon as they were coherent enough to fully listen to him he continued. "I need you to convince the other angels to nest Gabriel." Gabriel turned to him so hard that if he was human he would of probably had whiplash. "You want me to what?! S-Surely there's a better way to bring peace than that." He squeaked turning beet red while Castiel and Balthazar's mouths hung open in shock Chuck's eyes narrowed. "Think about it boys it would bring peace to all the angels in Heaven and a few very lucky humans on Earth. It would also boost our drastically dwindling numbers and rebuild Heaven with love like it was originally meant to be." Gabriel sighed he knew Chuck was making sense, since Chuck had flown the nest angels couldn't be made by his hand any longer. Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly he hated it when his Father made complete sense. "But who will run Heaven if everyone is nesting and you're gone? Surely you don't expect me to!" Gabriel felt true fear at the thought of running the place he had been running from for centuries. "Of course not I know better than that. I figure that Joshua would be the best candidate, though you will play a huge role at the beginning." Chuck assured him as Gabriel slumped in relief and Castiel and Balthazar nodded. "Now that you understand what you need to do you must go now." Chuck told them assertively as the opened a portal to Heaven. Gold, black, and silver wings opened and flew into the portal.


	2. Heaven's Gates

Heaven was complete and utter chaos angels were caught up in death matches left and right the ground was covered in Grace and scorched wing marks from lost angels. It was horrifying to Gabriel and he felt a scream of terror try to claw up his throat he hadn't seen Heaven in such a state since Lucifer had been banished. The apocalypse wasn't even this bad! Gabriel as well as Castiel and Balthazar were too shocked to move. They were snapped out of it as the icy hot grace of their sister Hadraniel poured over them. She let out a blood curdling scream as her last flash of grace flashed into the air. Saved souls cried out in terror as their Heavens were assaulted with a rain of the lives that were supposed to protect them. Gabriel took off clumsily his wings sparatically moving like they hadn't since he ran away from Heaven all those years ago. His wings trembled with fright as Castiel and Balthazar followed close behind flanking both of his sides in a protective manner. Gabriel sighed shakily as Hadraniel's grace burned on the skin of his vessel and the adrenaline picked up because of his fear. 

Castiel suddenly cried out suddenly, Gabriel's wings automatically reacted curling in painfully snapping him to a quick stop. Castiel was slammed by a grace and blood covered Tabbris had attacked him mid-air. Gabriel quickly adjusted his wings to fly towards him but, Balthazar's rough hands quickly pushed him back towards the center of the host. "Go! I'll help Castiel you have to help everyone else!" Balthazar screamed as he roughly shoved him and drew his wings in tight and then screwballed into the two younger angels trying to separate them before their wings got stuck together into a death spiral unable to let go of each other. Gabriel began to fly at full speed since every angel knew that Tabbris wasn't one to be trifled with. Gabriel was Heaven's fastest flyer so he arrived in Joshua's garden where Raphael was sitting on a stump playing his harp. He had arrived so fast he was just a shock of Grace as he vessel hadn't been able to materialize yet he waited for it to arrive. Raphael's vessels dark eyes were replaced with the bright shimmering gold of his grace as he fingers danced across the cords forming a dark twisted song that resonated within every angels grace. 

His bright eyes locked with Gabriel's wide whiskey brown ones. His face warped into a sneer as he plucked on the strings harder making the song louder almost drowning out the screams of agony. "Raphael! What the hell are you doing stop this madness!" Gabriel screeched in panic as Raphael's eyes scanned him over. "So you're not dead?" His voice was low and dangerous as he picked up the pace of the song a sadistic smile on his face. "Oh, Balthazar and Castiel are here as well, how wonderful." Raphael said with sarcasm dripping in his voice as Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him menacingly his golden feathers ruffling with anger he breathed out a sigh of frustration knowing that Raphael was a creature of reason. "Father has allowed Castiel, Balthazar, as well as myself to return to Heaven to bring an era of peace." Gabriel attempted to placate the archangel, Raphael laughed dryly as sadistic mirth danced on his features. "Wow Gabriel you've spun lies before but, this is truly a new low even for you. Don't you know that Micheal and Father have forsaken us? Lucifer was banished, then you fled, then Father left us, and then Castiel and your little human allies had the nerve to lock Micheal in the cage with Lucifer. And Uriel and Zachariah were slaughtered. So I had to pick up the pieces of the Host when it never should have been my responsibility!" Raphael roared a shock of Grace flashing through the garden.

Gabriel unwittingly winced at his tone and drew a shaky breath as he took a small step forward. "You're right it shouldn't have been. I fled because I was a coward and didn't want to face Micheal and Lucifer's fight as well as Father falling into madness over it. I fled but, I don't regret it. If I was here the way of fate would not have gone the way it was supposed to don't you see that?" Raphael's eyes narrowed but he said nothing as his dark fingers picked up the pace more. Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes and breathed out when he reopened them his eyes were like liquid fire. "I will give you one last chance to change your mind. Stop playing Raphael so that I can do what I need to do." Gabriel ordered his own grace swirling in his eyes as shocks of Grace shining through the garden. "Raphael it's time for peace. Micheal's plan for war will come to pass when the time is right once more." Gabriel reasoned softly though few angel's knew it Raphael and Micheal were mated and their bond was one of the deepest in heaven. Raphael would die if it mean he would be able to see Micheal's plans into fruition. "Please let us have the peace we deserve and Father wishes to give to us. The peace Micheal needed after every war win or lose." Raphael's eyes softened at Gabriel's words and his fingers danced slower than before. "What kind of peace does Father wish to bring?" Raphael asked rubbing the base of his neck where her his mating bite resided. 

"He wishes for us to nest." Gabriel told him softly as Raphael's fingers stopped strumming harshly as a dark blush settled on his face. "W-What?" He sputtered as the chaos outside stopped with it as their Graces stopped reacting to the music. "Really? Gabriel this isn't a joke. Nesting is a huge deal you know that." Raphael snarled as Gabriel ruffled his feathers higher arching above his head flaring in dominance. "I know I'm not taking this lightly. Father himself told me to come here and do this now we can do this passively or I can force it." Gabriel growled as Raphael unwittingly raised his chin in submission to his stance. "I have always wanted to take care of a child. Micheal never wanted one however so we never got around to it. He always promised after the apocalypse we would." Raphael murmured as Gabriel's face contorted into extreme sadness and empathy. "Well here's your chance maybe you can find the perfect human that looks like the blend of the two of you. You will be a great Father and I know you will take good care of your chosen child." Gabriel soothed as his wings fell back to a completely relaxed position. Raphael smiled softly and rubbed at the bite shyly and fully let go of his harp it graciously fell to the ground as Raphael stood from the tree of life's branches. Castiel and Balthazar came into the garden covered in Grace and blood their hair was slicked back with it as they clumsily flew to the archangels. Joshua also flew in with a wide smile on his face and Gabriel's emblazoned trumpet in hand. Gabriel held the brass instrument fro the first time in millenniums. "I-I don't know the song." Gabriel admitted a light blush coating his cheeks as Joshua smiled reassuringly. 

"Don't worry you're Grace knows the song you just have to resonate it." Joshua assured as Gabriel looked at him uncertainly as he raised the horn to his lips. The sound was full and crisp as it pierced the heavens and Earth for the first time in thousands of years. It was a peaceful tune full of hope and the edge of melancholy the notes resonated in every angels Grace as long as the angel's song was a higher rank than them. A peace fell over the heavens and Earth in that instant with the sudden need to rest and settle down with other angels and fledglings. If they nested on Earth they would have to do so in units of two or three since taking on a nestling was an exhausting endeavor for both parent and child. As a full grown regular human who may have all the skills in the world of protection and innate fighting abilities would be reduced to a child or even baby like state of consciousness and body awareness. The angels will be severely weakened as well as they would have to harvest their Grace and take care of the new angel child. Even when they are fully grown angels the parents may have to occasionally give them more of their Grace since the conversion of humans to angels is not a perfect blend and many may struggle to make their own Grace. 

Their wings would develop over time and grow with their Graces and as they could control it they would be able to fly. Then when they were fully grown they would go to Heaven with their angel parent and live out their days with them for all eternity hopefully. Castiel and Balthazar silently stepped forward as the end of song echoed and Gabriel huffed tiredly as the blessed horn drained his Grace. He mojoed it away back into the safety of Heaven's vaults and slumped into Castiel and Balthazar's awaiting embrace. The two younger angels wrapped their wings around him in a protective manner. Suddenly many young and old angels appeared worn out and confused. Many were nursing injuries and holding onto a companion that couldn't stand on their own. Gabriel slowly slipped out of his brothers protective hold and walked forward as cries of relief, confusion, and terror filled the garden. Gabriel was about to address the situation when suddenly angels began to disappear left and right. Fear suddenly engulfed Gabriel as he turned to Balthazar and Castiel he was about to call out their names when they disappeared too. Raphael turned to him in horror as he disappeared as well suddenly Gabriel felt a harsh borderline painful tug deep within his Grace to the Earth and so he went without consent as if he was possessed. As the universe blurred around him fear consumed him as he traveled to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Gabriel's Done It Again The Poor Impulsive Darling And Now All The Angels Are Stuck But It's Better Than War Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies This Is My First Fanfic On Archive If You Have Any Questions Or Concerns Please Post Them Below! Thank You For Reading!


End file.
